Black Butler: Book of Doomsday
Black Butler: Book of Doomsday also known as Black Butler IV, is the fourth installment in the Black Butler (Live Action Film Series). Plot Grell is sent to the Undertaker's shop in a coffin, when Undertaker insults Grell, the grim reaper attacks the Undertaker. At the Phantomhive manor, Ash Landers, the Queen's butler, arrives to inform Ciel of a mission from the Queen, a cult has taken over some abandoned covents outside Preston and have obtained the Book of Doomsday, a book which records the sins and good deeds of all the cult followers. After finding out about a large number of coffins being delivered to the covent, Ciel and Sebastian go to the Undertaker to ask him to help them get in, where they encounter Grell dressed as Undertaker and the real Undertaker buried in salt. Grell explains that some of the Grim Reaper Cinematic Records have been stolen. Ciel believes the stolen Cinematic Records to be the Cult's Book of Doomsday and offer Grell to aid them on their mission. Ciel, Sebastian and Grell are taken to the covent, but are quickly caught, however, to their surprise, the cult lets them in. In the church in the centre of the covent, Ciel notices the glass window bears the same symbol he was branded with when he was younger, in addition, the trio encounter a woman called Mathilda, who Sebastian seduces into giving him information, she admits that their leader makes 'cleans' the lives of impure people, she also says that the books also contain the futures of the cult members, but only the members of the 'Heavenly Choir' are able to know about the futures. Sebastian suggets that Ciel try to join the Heavenly Choir, when heavenly singing interrupts their thoughts as the 'Cleansing Ceremony' is about to begin. At the ceremony, the Priest brings forward 2 cult members, one of whom got pregnant out of wedlock while the other had lived his life meaninglessly. The priest reads their doomsday books and claims to purify them while chanting 'Snuff Out the Clean, The Unwanted and the Unneccessary', Grell gets confused as the Doomsday Books the Priest used were not Cinematic Records, a group of nuns ask Ciel to join them as he has apparrently been selected to join the Heavenly Choir, and they take him to see the priest, when Ciel talks to the Priest, he starts getting suspicious about the way he talks, when the Priest attempts to kill Ciel, Ciel quickly kills the priest before calling for Sebastian, just as one of the cult members attacks Sebastian, however, Sebastian is able to block the attack and expose the cult member, revealing them to be Angela Blanc, who is really an angel. Angela snatches away Ciel. Angela shows Ciel's cinematic record to him, and Angela confesses to Ciel that she is the one that killed his parents, she also reveals that she merged the souls of Ciel's parents into the body of the Priest, who Ciel killed. While attempting to follow them, Sebastian and Grell end up at the Grim Reaper Library, where they encounter William T Spears. Ciel wakes up in the Grim Reaper Library. Ciel asks Angela why she killed his parents, but Angela reveals that she wasn't the only one that harmed his parents, Ciel remembers that he killed the priest, who was the embodiment of both his parents into one form. Angela offers to alter Ciel's impure past so he can achieve peace, Ciel pushes her back and refuses, however, Angela tries anyway. William tells Sebastian that while angels can't alter the past, they are able to tamper with Cinematic Records to give a false sense of peace by having a person's bad memories erased, but the memory will haunt the person forever, as while they cannot change the past, they can alter a person's impression of it. Ciel dreams of being in a field where he meets with his late parents, who say that he does not need to mourn them anymore, his parents words make practically hypnotise Ciel. Spears, Sebastian and Grell enter the library, where Angela is attempting to 'cleanse' Ciel's past, Sebastian attempts to stop her, but William warns him that stopping her now could have horrible outcomes for Ciel. While the visions of his parents try to convince Ciel to let go of his hatred, Ciel's refusal to do so allows him to snap back to reality, Angela loses her patience and threatens to purify Ciel once and for all, while Sebastian, Spears and Grell prepare for a fight, but Angela quickly leaves to return to the covent. Before Ciel, Sebastian, Spears and Grell can follow her, Undertaker arrives, revealing himself to be a retired Grim Reaper. Back at the Covent, the cult mourn the loss of the priest, when Angela appears in her angel form. Back in the library, the group realise that they have been locked in when a Cinematic Record of one of the cult members falls from a bookshelf, stating that Angela is trying to kill the cult members. Ciel asks Undertaker to stop her, and he pulls out a bookmark that can temporarily stop the development of the story, and uses a quill to rewrite the story, allowing Undertaker to send Sebastian to the Covent to stop Angela. As Sebastian and Angela fight, Ciel, Grell and Spears appear, with Spears loaning Grell a new Death Scythe. Grell and Spears use their Death Sythes to pin Angela to a wall, Angela uses her angelic powers to make the church collapse. Ciel gets the cult members out of the church while Spears, Grell and Sebastian retreat before the church collapses, killing Angela. The next morning, Ciel is relieved that his parent's killer is dead, and offers his soul to Sebastian, since their contract has been fulfilled, however, Sebastian does not consume Ciel's soul, as Ciel hasn't gotten his revenge yet. Back at Undertaker's Funeral Parlor, Spears asks Undertaker why he was in the library, since he had retired from active duty, Undertaker says that he had forgotten to return some Cinematic Records, which included the Cinematic Records of Ciel's parents, Undertaker offers to tell Ciel what they said, but Ciel turns down the offer. While heading back to the manor, Sebastian asks Ciel why he refused to read the books, as if he had, he'd know who deserved his revenge, Ciel explains that you can only disgrace the dead so much. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive **Cameron Boyce as Young Ciel *Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Michaelis *Willem Dafoe as Grell Sutcliff *Tim Curry as The Undertaker *Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc *David Tennant as Drossel Keinz (Flashbacks Only) *Jacqui Ainsley as Mathilda Simmons *Tobin Bell as The Priest *Odette Annabelle as Rachel Phantomhive *David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive *David Arquette as William T Spears *Patrick Stewart as Tanaka *Matt LeBlanc as Ash Landers *Kris Lemche as Pluto Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on Anime Category:Do not Edit Category:Sequels Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R